Pocket God Comics
' Pocket God Comics' are an series of comic strips based on Pocket God. The digital version was released August 3rd, 2010, and a print version is available to order from comic stores. Each new issue must be bought separately or the whole thing can be subscribed to. Overview Background Bolt Creative has cut a deal with Ape Entertainment to make these comics, and it is unclear how many there are planned to be. "A comic book series is a natural extension of the Pocket God brand," said Dave Castelnuovo of Bolt Creative. Dave feels that the comic book is just like the updates of Pocket God, a new step in the direction of giving the Pygmies personalities and fleshing out the world that they live in. The the first comic was released by iVerse Media, and later will be sold in print by Ape Entertainment. Ooga's Role The main character, presumably Ooga, questions these beliefs. He is a rebel that plays pranks on his fellow pygmies that often times cause them to die. He thinks its realy no big deal because they will just end of being resurrected but the other pygmies think he is taking the gift of immortality for granted. "The Pygmy Peril" Main Article: The Pygmy Peril The Pygmy Peril is a bonus feature with no extra charge if you've purchased at least one issue of the comic. It is a supplementary magazine that has exclusive art (a limited edition comic cover) as well as interviews and replies to "letters" (a.k.a. comments) from Ape Entertainment. The first issue mainly focuses on the making of the . In addition, Ape is including their own personal comic "Little Green Men" as bonus content! Its hilarious so even if you don't get issue 2, check this out! Issue 1 The first issue begins with a group of Pygmies giving a sacrifice to their Gods of fish. Ooga then asks Nooby to switch places with him, where the latter Pygmy is then crushed by a space rock. Also Nooby was crushed, the Pygmies are excited then the internal fires of the space rock will cook their fish for months. Klak then throws a Spear at the space rock, wanting to crack it open, but it bounces off the rock and impales the Pygmy. Klik and Ooga begin arguing, with Ooga firmly believing that no matter how much the Pygmies worship the Gods they will still abuse them. Dooby then sees lava juices leaking from the space rock, which then engulf him in a deluge. Booga begins jumping on the space rock, but he is then rocketed up into space. Ooga continues talking with Klik whether their immortality, where they get killed and then minutes later they will come back to life, is a curse. During this conversation, the Shark With Lasers approaches from the waters. After Klik exhorts Ooga to mature and realize they are blessed, we are taken to where Booga is blowing the fire, trying to get it hotter. Dooby suggests they send Nooby to get firewood. However, Nooby comes back, covered with Fire Ants which are devouring him. The fire begins working (burning Booga in the process), but Klak eats a piece of Fish that is too hot. He goes to the water to cool down his mouth, but then the Shark with Lasers surfaces, about to attack. Then, to the Shark's surprise, long purple tentacles of the Squid grab Klak. The Shark, angry at having its prey snatched from him, fires a laser from its laser beam, but the Squid deflects it. The Shark is hit by the laser and sent underwater and Klak is eaten, while Ooga resents Klik for telling him to grow up. The next day, Klik calls together a meeting of Tribe Ookga Chaka to discuss the Pygmies's immortality. He warns the tribe that if the Pygmies continue their lifestyle, the Gods will turn their backs on them. The meeting is interrupted, however, when Nooby needs to use the Outhouse due to coconut not agreeing with him. The outhouse is then randomly zapped with lightning, and Nooby runs out of the outhouse being given continous electric shocks. Nooby thens hides behind the Sand Island Statue thinking the lightning wont find him there, but the Statue is hit by lightning and cut in half, and the Gem of Life is flung from it. In horror, Klik informs the tribe that they Gem of Life must never leave its cradle, and now that it has, the Gods will turn their back on the tribe once and for all. The Pygmies then begin to argue, with Dooby wanting everyone to "chillax" and the other Pygmies blaming Ooga for his lack of worshipping. Klik then has all the Pygmies join hands in hopes that they can still beg for forgiveness. Just when Ooga was going to take Nooby's hand, lightning strikes it, and therefore every Pygmy in the line is given an electric shock, including Klik, who the Gem flies from his hands. As all the Pygmies (except Ooga) are recuperating from the electric shock, Ooga blasphemously declares that the Pygmies are the God's playthings, but Kliks attention is turned to the Gem of Life, the color of which is fading to black. Klik then gravely says that when the color of the Gem fades, so does its power, so the Pygmies are no longer immortal. Screenshots from this Issue: 500x pocketgodcomic.jpg comic.jpg Sneakpeak.jpg Issue 2 Issue 2 of the Pocket God Comics was released on the 28th of September 2010. In the second issue, the Pygmies leave their island to search for a legendary temple in a empty turtle shell to restore the Gem of Life. It is known to have the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Shark With Lasers. issue2art.png PG_2_03_colors.jpg Issue 3 Issue 3 of the Pocket God Comics is was released on the 2nd of December 2010. The pygmies journey to an ancient temple to restore the Gem of Life, the secret to their immortality. But on their way they come across a host of dangers including that pesky Tyrannosaurus Rex! PG3_pg05_colors.jpg PG3_pg04_colors_cropped.jpg Icon Similar to the updates of Pocket God, each new issue brings a new icon. Here is the icons so far: Pocketgodcomicicon.png|Issue 1 (first release icon) Screen shot 2010-09-30 at 5.57.01 PM.png|Issue 2 Get Pocket God in Your Comic Shop Contest In order to raise awareness of the print version, Bolt Creative decided to make a promotional contest. Here are the rules: *Print out this Flyer!. If you don't have access to a printer, just draw your own version on paper. *Bring it and a camera to your local comic shop. *Take your picture holding the flyer somewhere in the shop where we can tell its a comic store. Near the comic racks, in the front, etc. Wait...do they have the Pocket God promo poster up? Get that in the shot! *Leave the flyer with the cashier at the register. The flyer should say it all, but tell them you are fan of Pocket God! *While you are there, look for the Pocket God promotional poster. If it is up, the unlock code for the Ooga Jump jet pack is on it! *Send us your picture to this email....contest@boltcreative.com! Please include your name, the city and the name of the comic book shop. We will automatically send you the Jet Pack unlock code and enter you in a drawing to win a $1000 Apple Gift Certificate! *You may enter for every (different) comic book shop you submit! Don't know where a comic shop is near you? If you download the digital comic, a comic shop locator is included with the app! *Deadline for entries is Aug 30, 2010. The winner of the $1000 Apple Gift Certificate is Louis Forie from British Columbia. See Also *Pocket God Comic Preview Category:Dinosaur Trilogy Category:Content